


A Reason to Celebrate

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Comfort, Crack, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Get Together, Getting Together, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, light - Freeform, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Regulus has never been close to Sirius' boyfriend, but when Remus calls he discovers there might be something to look forward to this holiday season.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	A Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I wrote this very quickly so I could say I wrote something during a sprint. It's quick and features one of my fave boys, Regulus, and Remus Fucking Lupin (who's always up to trouble. lbr.)

*Ring!* 

Regulus looked at his phone and was surprised to see Remus was calling him. While he did have his brother’s boyfriend’s number saved he never used it and never expected Remus to use it to contact him. It was more of an “in case of emergency” sort of thing. Wait. Was this an emergency? Regulus hurried to answer before the ringing stopped.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Reg!” Remus’ voice was saccharinely sweet. He checked the time, and it wasn’t so late that he should be drunk, and but the phone back to his ear with suspicion. 

“Um, is everything okay?” 

“Oh yeah yeah, I um...how are you?” Remus was great and all, but his social skills with Reg were always a bit clumsy. 

“What do you want Remus. We’re not friends.” He heard a sigh through the phone. 

“Yeah...I um...right. So we’re gonna have a holiday party, and I wondered if you wanted to come?”

Regulus let out a huff. Surely Remus knew by now that he wasn’t into the whole festive holiday bullshit. “Why isn’t Sirius calling me?”

“He said he knew you didn’t like holiday stuff, but I thought maybe this year would be different?”

Regulus rolled his eyes at no one. “How so?”

“Well James is back from university and he’s hosting.”

Regulus felt his stomach drop. James Potter was coming back to London? That man would be here, in the city, and…and...and how did Remus know? Regulus had always been very careful with how he acted around James. Never had he entertained the fantasy that he’d have a chance with the fucking pride of Gryffindor, and his brother’s best friend no less. He was excellent at keeping secrets. What the fuck was Remus up to?

Regulus heard his own voice quaver, “Why would that make me feel differently about the holidays?”

“Oh I just thought you might like to see him again after all these years,” Remus replied loftily in a knowing voice that made Regulus scowl. Fucking Lupin.

Remus continued, “It’ll be on the 20th and it’s casual dress. I’ll send you the details and you can arrive whenever you want, yeah? No presents needed or anything just...I’m sure he’d be glad to see you.” Regulus heard the fucking smug smile that Remus must be wearing. 

“Why do you think he’d be glad to see me?” Regulus curiosity was peaked and he needed answers.

“Ha, well, you tend to learn a lot about our mates when you live with them.”

Regulus’ head was spinning. James and Remus hadn’t lived with each other since they were teenagers in school. James had talked about him then? James had liked him? James...James… The name spun around in his head with visions he kept locked away most days. 

“Shall I send the address?” Remus asked in a knowing voice, that only fueled to infuriate Regulus’ frustration that he seemed to have seen right through Reg despite him having worked so hard to hide his feelings for years. 

“Send what you want. I’ll see what my schedule looks like,” Regulus snapped back a bit, not wanting to show his hand to the ever enigmatic Lupin.

“Of course Reg, and I look forward to seeing you then,” Remus finished and hung up before Regulus could clarify that he hadn’t actually agreed to come yet. Fucking Lupin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a relaxing end of year. 
> 
> xoxo Sarah


End file.
